


Aftershocks

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred, at least, has been honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 2/15/04 [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com) word #42.

The funny thing is that in a way Harry trusts Snape, Voldemort, the Dursleys, and the Death Eaters, more than he trusts his friends and Dumbledore. Hatred, at least, is honest. Nobody ever claims to know what's best for people because they hate them.

Only now Aunt Petunia seems to care marginally more than nothing, Snape has every _right_ to hate his father, Voldemort sends tempting dreams, and Draco Malfoy is Sirius's cousin. His hatred is twisted back on itself, back on him. But Dumbledore is still lying to him, Hermione and Ron almost smother him sometimes, and how can he trust them, how can he tell them that all he wants to do is tear something apart, rip it into bloody shreds?

Sometimes he envies Remus, who can be a beast once a month without having to wonder what sort of person that bloodlust makes him.

He doesn't want to be human. But even hatred lies.

Now what should he trust?


End file.
